


Angel in the Rosewater

by twinkylukey



Series: supernatural au(s) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Luke, Bottom Luke, Demon!Ashton, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Part 2 to “the Devil That Burns in Me”





	Angel in the Rosewater

Without your wings, you are just an immortal with a good heart. 

Luke gasped and clawed at Ashton’s back. 

“Oh, Ashton!” His eues rolled back. Ashton’s dark eyes lit up with pride. He had been sucking dark bruises upon Luke’s milky skin. Luke’s wings ached from all of the sex on the ground. He wished Ashton would build him the softest bed. He would feel less dirty rolling around in silk. His naked body was tiny compared to that of the demon’s. 

“Where did you learn to scratch?” Ashton panted, his hips colliding with Luke’s. Luke moaned out a little, sing-song moan. The heavens opened and played the symphony of his voice. Ashton felt vulnerable because of those noises. 

“I can’t help it. O-Oh Ashton! Why does it always feel so good? And we never have to stop,” Luke gasped. His crimson, lower lip that curved into a plump smile was caught between his teeth. The angel was right. Ashton and he could just keep going. 

Why stop for air, water, and food when you’re already dead? They didn’t need it. They didn’t need sleep. Ashton gave Luke his new favorite pastime. It prevented him from doing his duties as angel, but Luke’s mind was clouded with sin and desire. 

So clouded, in fact, that it’s all he wanted. His legs would shake from thinking about it. His fingers would tremble. He’d have to summon Ashton with an offering of his own blood. He’d sit in a circle and chant his name, and when the demon appeared, he’d kiss his breath away. 

Luke tugged Ashton’s hair when he had hit his sweet spot. 

“I want a bed,” He whined, “Take me in bed like you used to want. When we were human.”

Luke always knew how to get his way out of the devil. 

Ashton was reluctant. He wrapped Luke in the dark-red, picnic blanket they had stolen from some couple (Luke did not want to, but he also liked being clean), and he simply adjusted his clothes he hadn’t taken off. He liked the power play they had. 

An abandoned cabin was always just waiting in their meadow hideout. It was quaint with shrubbery growing up the sides. It was close to the brook; you could hear the water rushing even from inside. Luke had always been too scared to go in. 

As if God we’re watching, there was a bed waiting for them. It was soft. Luke had always wanted it to be soft. There were sheets that Luke discovered were fairly clean and a million pillows for the angel to fall back into. 

“I didn’t know angels were so high-maintenance,” Ashton scoffed. 

Luke dropped his sheet, still ignorant to the affect his nudity had on others. His bright, pale wings sprung free, and he crawled onto the high bed. The cabin was so lovely. Luke couldn’t wait to add a little more than a simple table and bed. He tried to forget the fact that taking anything from humans was considered wrong in God’s eyes. 

“We can make our own little heaven,” the daisies in Luke’s hair fell all over the elevated pillows. Luke was now being blasphemous. His cheeks were painted pink at how naughty he felt. 

Ashton climbed on the bed after him. He kissed Luke’s soft shoulder and pulled him back into his lap. 

“I always wanted to take you away in seclusion. Lock you in a cabin where I could fuck you every night. That was as a human,” Ashton winked. Luke gently shoved him. 

“You know I don’t remember things like that. They purified my thoughts,” Luke’s gentle, soft spoken voice gave Ashton goosebumps. 

“And I’m bringing you back to what matters. Not heaven, not the angel brotherhood, not god,” Ashton scoffed. 

Luke sighed sweetly. His semi hard-on was brushing Ashton’s again. Ashton inhaled and tried not to strangle Luke. That would’ve been so arousing for him. 

The thing about being a demon, was Ashton always wanted to put Luke in dangerous situations. Luke got off on their love that had lived on through centuries. Ashton got off on thoughts of Luke with a knife pressed to his throat. Or a gun to his head. Or a ball gag in his mouth and tears painting his cheeks while Ashton watched his halo light dull out. Ashton wanted to harvest Luke’s innocence and create a monster. Only a monster could love another monster. 

Ashton’s skin tickled and burned Luke traced his scars. His plush bum was right on top of Ashton’s throbbing shaft. Ashton didn’t ask when he pushed back in. Luke smiled sweetly and let his eyes rolled back. The two sat up, their wings engulfing one another. 

Luke talked while Ashton rocked him up and down. 

“You’re so oddly beautiful. I love how dark your soul is, but it seems to be less dark around, oh mmm, m-me,” Luke’s words came out choked. Ashton held his back, barely nodding along as he focused on using Luke’s body to get himself off. 

Luke held Ashton’s shoulders. His head tilted back. He wondered if healing Ashton would work. He tried it, as he slowly began bouncing on the older boy’s cock. He wanted to help him out. 

“Imagine a little bathtub in here. Being together forever and ever. Never dying,” Luke panted. His body grew shiny. His halo lit up the room, along with the setting sun coming from a small window. 

“Now, that’s heaven,” Luke added to his own words. Ashton and Luke’s lips were hot, brushing each other and burning their souls. Each of the immortals were doing something forbidden. It made them want to never stop. 

Their sex was incredible. They could choose when they orgasmed. And it could last for as long as their bodies could ride it out. Then, they could start the process over again. Luke didn’t know when he’d have time for his humans he needed to look after. 

Ashton pushed Luke against the bed. His hair began to dishevel from the friction against the pillows. He lied their, taking Ashton so beautifully. 

“You’re my soulmate,” Ashton accidentally spoke. Luke blushed. 

“Oh, Ashton. I love when you say such things,” Luke whined. He thrived on love. Ashton’s large, callused hands cupped Luke’s cheek. He thumbed over his bottom lip and waited for a chance to open Luke’s wet, innocent mouth. 

Luke took Ashton’s thumb into his mouth and sucked sweetly. He didn’t know how he knew to do that, but it felt right when Ashton stared at him and began thrusting faster. 

The big bed hit the wall with Ashton’s immortal strength. Luke gripped the soft sheets. His breath came out uneven. 

“Oh, Ashton. Ashton. Ashton!” 

They caused hurricanes in foreign countries and an earthquake in some bordering land. They were starting a riot between their homes, but not a single soul could find them. 

Ashton’s dark eyes practically flickered into their normal hazel. He looked at Luke sweetly and sighed. 

“If you never leave me, if you always follow my rules, it can be like it was when you and I were humans,” Ashton wanted Luke’s soul to be tainted and scarred. 

The Venus-like angel nodded quickly. 

When they came, Ashton’s voice was tight growl. Luke was soft, almost quiet. His mouth dropped open and he saw stars. 

“Oh, my—” it was a choked feeling. The two of them were wrapped up together. Destined to be tangled forever. 

It was only the next day, when Luke noticed that his wings were gone, did his heaven become a reality. Luke was an angel; Ashton was a demon. Through life and death their tormented love haunted them.


End file.
